Kagome's Son
by I See Dead Animals
Summary: The well closed off after defeating Naraku. Now stuck and lonely, she meets Jaken at a hot spring. Why is he being nice to her? He wants to help Lord Sesshomaru and he thinks Kagome is the right person to do so. Who is the boy with Rin? SessxKag Review!
1. Shadow

IMPORTANT!!! In this story things are different than others. Jaken is nice, Rin is twenty-five, the well is closed off leaving Kagome stuck in this time, and Kagome is thirty-four.

I own no one… except the plot…

Kagome's Son

Shadow

She looked into the water at her reflection. She had obviously mature over the last seventeen years. Her face was tone better. Eyes no longer brown but a bluish color. Her hair was now past her bottom and in a high ponytail. Her chest grew about one size the last time she checked. Now, everything seemed to fit her more nicely now because of her curves. She grew about a foot and a half in the seventeen years. She was now six and a half feet tall. She had another growth burg… She had on a black sleeveless shirt and blue jeans with some holes in them. A pair of black sneakers with pink laces.

The demon slayer was leaning against a tree, playing with her hair. Her hair was still the same length. Her hair was tied with a blue ribbon, in a loose ponytail. She did curve out more but only a little. Not as much as Kagome though. Kagome had given the demon slayer an outfit, which fit perfectly. A black long sleeved shirt with a white sleeveless jacket. Black jeans with a patch on the left packet from behind and sandals.

The monk was sitting on the ground next to the demon slayer. His staff in his hands. His hair grew a little. Instead of a small ponytail, he had a medium one. Eyes were a darken brown and face structure of a strong man. He didn't work out… yet he was still built well. Kagome gave him blue jeans, a white wife beater and sneakers.

Another female was added to the group. She was the dead priestess. After seeing the others in weird outfits, she wanted to try one. Kagome handed her a pair of black jeans and a t-shirt with words on them. Kagome, after the priestess changed, did her hair. She put it in a braid with a purple hair tie. She placed red eye shadow on her and a little bit of blush. She looked more alive than ever.

Last but not least was the half-demon. He didn't want any of those stupid outfits. He said they were going to make them stand out, which is what they were intending. He kept his red outfit. He didn't seem to change over the years. Probably because he was part demon. The only thing that seemed to change was his attitude towards Kagome. He looked over to the dead priestess and noticed something strange about her. She was glowing.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" asked the young miko as she looked up to him.

He glanced down at her and then looked back to the other priestess. He had ignored her for the third time that day.

She kept quiet for some time and then looked over to the older priestess. "Hey? Um… Kikyo?"

The woman looked over at her and then said, "Yes?"

"Wanna go to the hot springs? And Sango? You wanna come too?"

They smiled and agreed as they started towards the woods only to be stopped a very annoyed Inuyasha.

"Kikyo! You are to stay here where I can protect you!"

"I have Kagome and Sango. They are experienced! We can protect each other!" Kikyo said as she grabbed the girl's hands and left.

"Kikyo!!" he yelled only to fall face first into the ground. Apparently, Kagome had said 'sit' when he didn't hear her.

-Hot Springs-

As they continued walking into the woods, they were all thinking the same thing. _'Man… he is very over-protective!'_

They found the spring and quickly got in. They then looked at one another.

"So… Inuyasha is very obsessive, isn't he?" Kagome asked Kikyo as she nodded.

"Yeah… I mean, he gets so grumpy all the time now. He never wants to leave me alone. He doesn't let me fight and if I do, I have to be in the shadows shooting from a distance. It's really annoying." She ranted while Kagome seemed to in deep thought when she looked over to her.

"If I didn't know any better… I'd say he's acting like that because you're pregnant…" Kagome finally said after a couple of minutes.

Sango's jaw dropped and Kikyo's eyes grew. "What?! That can't be! How can I be pregnant if I'm dead? The dead can't have children." Kikyo explained.

"Well, maybe you're been around Kagome for so long, that maybe, Kagome's soul didn't see the evil in you and gave some more to you, so that you could be alive." Sango said, "I didn't know that was possible." She added.

"That has to be it. I don't see any other way." Kagome said getting some soap and washing herself, and then she went back into deep thought.

"But why would he be mad at Kagome? She hasn't done anything wrong." Sango asked.

"I know that I'm not that good with demons and their protective skills but… maybe he thinks that I am going to hurt Kikyo. Maybe he still thinks I don't like her…"

"Kagome, that's stupid—" Sango got interrupted.

"That maybe stupid but I think she's right." Kikyo said as she reached for some soap.

"I am?" Kagome sounded so disbelieved.

"Mmhmm…" Kikyo got out and so did Sango.

"Kagome? You're not coming?" Kikyo questioned looking at her friend.

"Nah, I'm going to stay here a little while longer." She relaxed again.

"Okay, well don't be out here for too long." They left.

Kagome sighed. 'Man, love _really_ hates me… I mean, do you have to hate me this much?! Seventeen years!? There is something wrong with that! You gave Inuyasha a second chance with Kikyo and they have each other! There's Sango and Miroku. And Kouga and Ayame! For god's sake! Rin has someone!' she thought to herself.

There was a rustle behind her and she ducked into the water. The imp that always followed Lord Sesshomaru around walked out from behind the bushes.

"Jaken?" Kagome relaxed again and came up from the water, still holding herself.

"Oh… it was you… Sorry." He bowed.

"Huh? Why are you nice?"

"That's what happens when Rin is no longer bothering me…"

"Speaking of Rin, how is she?"

"Well, her mate is really possessive and over-protective of her. He won't even allow Lord Sesshomaru to go near her. Somehow, I think milord is depressed." He told her.

"Of course, he'd be depressed! He doesn't show it but he's really hurt that someone is being taken away from him." Kagome said with so much emotion in her voice.

"I can understand that… but how do I change that?" he questioned.

"Can I go with you?" Kagome ignored his question and moved on to hers.

"What?" he looked at her like she had a second head.

"Please? Maybe, I can get her mate to lighten up. Please? And plus, I haven't seen Rin in forever." Kagome begged with a puppy dog pout.

"Okay, but come now."

Kagome had forgotten that Jaken was male and got out, exposing herself completely.

Jaken's jaw dropped. 'Wow… during those years… really have gotten to her…'

She changed and came out; looking at him to led the way.

- The Western Lands Castle-

"Hey, baby." He said as he kissed her forehead.

She blushed hard. He suddenly felt a demonic aura and placed the girl behind him.

"She won't be protected by someone as weak as yourself." Stated the lord of these lands.

"Get away, you demon!"

He ignored the fact that the boy was yelling at him and turned to Rin. "Where is Jaken?"

"Uh… he was around but now…" Rin said as she looked around.

"Rin, I told you not to answer him!" he yelled at her as she cringed.

"Shadow… but he's my lord, I always—"

"He is no longer your lord!" he interrupted her.

The look that she had on didn't explain how much pain, she was feeling at that second.

Sesshomaru and Shadow suddenly felt a small demonic aura and a rather large human aura, coming towards them.

Sesshomaru placed his hand on Tokijin.

Jaken and the human came out of the forest and walked up to them. Well… Jaken walked up and Kagome… ran up. She ran past the man and hugged the girl behind them.

"Oh… my god! Rin! You're a woman! You look so beautiful!" she happily explained as she took a good look at Rin.

"Uh… do I know you?" Rin asked as the woman said 'Kagome.' Rin started to cry.

"Look at what you did, you bitch! You made her cry!" Shadow yelled as the woman turned to him and yelled back.

"You idiot! Those are tears of joy!" said Kagome as Rin hugged her. Shadow glared.

"Oh, my god! Kagome, I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Rin!" Kagome now had small tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"What are you doing?! Kill her! Don't take your hand off that sword!" Shadow yelled at the lord, whose left brow twitched.

"She is not a threat." Sesshomaru stated.

"She is a threat! She's touching Rin!"

Suddenly, there was a loud slap. Kagome had back-handed Shadow on the check.

"You do not yell at Lord Sesshomaru like that!" Kagome yelled at him. He was speechless. Nobody had the nerve to talk back to him. "You think that you're so great? You think you're so high and mighty? Well, you're most definitely not! Lord Sesshomaru is! He is the one that you need to show some respect too!" she huffed.

"What?! Why are you protecting that demon?! You're his mate or something?" he glared at her again.

"I'm not protecting and I'm not his mate. What I'm saying is, you do not yell at him like you have been doing. You have to show respect to him." She glared at him and then turned to Rin and asked, "Who is the boy, Rin?"

Sesshomaru was surprising impressed. Here was Kagome, who they haven't seen in a while, not only standing up to the boy but also helping him.

"Shadow is my mate-to-be." She said in almost a whisper.

"So, you're going to let him talk to Lord Sesshomaru like this?"

"He doesn't let me talk or see him. This is the first time I've seen Lord Sesshomaru in six months." She sadly said as she played with a strand of her hair.

Kagome walked over to Shadow and bitch-slapped him. He fell to the ground. It was that hard.

"Bitch!"

"Get your ass out of these lands, Shadow! You are forbidden to step foot in here again. If you don't listen then, I will kill you." Kagome ordered as Sesshomaru smirked.

"You can't boss me!" he glared as he got to his feet.

"Kagome! Please don't kill him!!" Rin pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Rin, but you don't want to have a bastard as a mate and he is definitely a bastard." Rin nodded and turned to Shadow as she bowed her head.

"Shadow, I think it's time that you are to leave."

"I've been here for two years now and some bitch comes along, demanding that I be kicked off the lands! I think not!"

"Lord Sesshomaru has been trying to kick you off but he's not because he doesn't want Rin to be sad! You fucking bastard! You're acting just like Naraku!" Kagome yelled as she tried to calm down.

"You knew my father?!" he said in complete shock.

End of Chapter One

Hope that you all liked this one. ^^ I did. I'm already working on the second chapter^^ please review^^

ShippoV


	2. My Boy

**IMPORTANT: There is a slight rape scene… not that big but still. **

**I still… own no one… except the plot.**

Kagome's Son

Painful Memory

Previously:

"_Lord Sesshomaru has been trying to kick you off but he's not because he doesn't want Rin to be sad! You fucking bastard! You're acting just like Naraku!" Kagome yelled as she tried to calm down._

"_You knew my father?" he said in complete shock._

Now:

They looked at him. Sesshomaru knew that the boy was bad but this was beyond him.

"You're Naraku's son? I didn't even know that he had a son!" Kagome yelled loud enough to hurt Sesshomaru's ears.

"Tell me, what's he like?" Shadow asked ignoring the intense glare coming from the lord. His focus was on the girl called 'Kagome.'

"What's there to say? He was the biggest bastard in the world. He killed so many people. Thank god he's dead." Kagome answered.

"Dead? How?" his face seemed to drop.

"Up until three weeks ago. We killed him." Kagome stated as she rubbed her face.

"We?"

"Yes, we. My friends and I. We killed him."

"I knew locking me up in that dungeon was a bad idea." He mumbled.

"Dungeon?" Kagome looked confused.

"Yeah… my father threw me in a cell with some good for nothing healer. He only put me in there after I was born." He turned his head and then looked at Kagome, who was wide-eyed. "What's wrong with you?"

Her shock turned into fear. "Holy… shit…" she took off with an arm over her eyes and tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Did I say something wrong?" Shadow looked at Rin, who turned in the direction of her lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Go after her!" Rin got the courage to yell at him. He glanced at her. "Please…" She then started crying. "Something's… not right. Please go find her." Sesshomaru left in search for the girl. He didn't want Rin crying any more… for he didn't know how to comfort.

-With Kagome-

She kept running with a major headache. 'Why is this happening?' she ran blindly. After a while, she sat down and leaned against a tree. Crying, she slid down it.

-Flashback-

"_Hey, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as he only looked at her. He then looked back to the older priestess. Kagome sighed._

_Suddenly, there was an evil laughter and miasma everywhere. A loud scream and then silence._

"_What happened? And where's Kagome?" Sango's voice had reached through the fog._

_No one answered her. They knew that Kagome had just been kidnapped by Naraku. They're would've gone after them… if they knew where Naraku's castle was…_

_-Naraku's Castle-_

_She had been knocked out in order to capture her. She was now on a bed, in a daze. Her vision was still a little blurry as she turned and screamed._

_There sitting in a chair looking at her like she was a piece of meat, was Naraku, himself. He grinned. "How nice of you to wake up." he said as he got up and sat at the end of the bed._

"_What… do you… want?" Kagome managed to get out._

"_A son." He stated._

"_What?" she did not like where this was going._

"_I want __**you**__ to bear __**me**__ a son." His grin got wider. With one swift movement, he was on top of her._

"_I'm not… going to do that! Hell no!" she screamed when he ripped off her clothes._

"_You will. You have no one to help you now. You're mine for now." With that, he slid into her and she screamed again. 'Why? Why is it always me?' she closed her eyes as she cried._

_He laughed as he did it once more. "Yes, that's it. Cry, cry all you want. No one is coming."_

_After a while, he stopped and got off. He was now lying next to her. He used his arm to grab Kagome around the waist and brought her close to him. She was still crying._

_She couldn't feel her body, for she was extremely numb. She did nothing while he did that to her. No struggle… nothing. At one point, she stopped crying because she had fallen asleep._

"_You'll be free after he's born." He said softly as he put his face in her hair._

_-Nine Months Later-_

_Crying and more crying was heard throughout the castle. Demons covered their ears from the noise. Nothing they did seemed to work, though._

"_Make it stop!" one demon cried out as he made a face._

_Someone knocked on a door. "Come in." was heard on the other side._

_The person walked into the room. "Milord, you called for me?"_

"_Yes. Take him and place him in a cell. You are to take care of him until he's fifteen. Do not let him loose." Naraku said as he handed the baby to the lady. She then left. Naraku turned around to face the girl in the bed._

_He opened his mouth but Kagome beat him to it. "There… are you… happy? He's been… born… Can I leave…?" Kagome slowly got up in serious pain._

"_Aren't you weak?" he calmly asked._

"_I've been… in worse situations…"_

"_Fine. I'll take you as far as my boundary; there you'll be on your own." He said as he picked her up. _

_As he got to the front door of his castle, he put her down and opened it. Picking her up, he ran to the border of his castle._

"_Drink this." He said placing her down on the ground again and handing her a bottle._

"_What… is it?"_

"_My scent should go away if you drink it. It will cover it up." he informed her as he watched her hesitate. _

_She looked down into the drink and stared. After a couple of minutes, she drank it and then made a face. "That's terrible…"_

"_What? You thought it would taste good?" he raised his brow._

"_What are you going to do with the child?" she ignored his question and got down to business._

_Naraku's face turned serious as he stated, "He will remain in the cell with the healer. Heads up, the drink I gave you will also make you not remember anything about the child… but if you were to see him, the drink will take effect and will make you remember everything. If you see him, that's when everything goes into chaos."_

"_Will your scent still be on me if I see him?" Kagome asked feeling a little dizzy. She grabbed a hold of his arm as he watched her._

"_Depends… Are you sure you want to leave? I told you you're going to be sore." He grinned widely._

"_Shut up and what do you mean 'depends?'" she said as she glared at him._

"_It just depends. That's it." He said as he did a loud whistle._

"_W-what are you doing?" she shivered as she heard something in the distance._

_Suddenly, a horse appeared. It was black with a white diamond in the middle of its forehead. It had a long mane with what looked to be white high-lights in it. The horse was very well built. It's body was huge._

"_This will be yours, instead of you walking."_

"_Why do you care?" she questioned as she rubbed the horse's head. It leaned into her. She actually smiled for the first time in nine months. Naraku grinned again._

"_I don't know. Leave it at that." He said as he picked her up. She eeped as he placed her on the horse's back. She looked down at him in slight pain._

"_That horse is to be yours." He said. Kagome nodded as she lightly kicked the horse and they left._

"_Goodbye…" he smiled. He was thankful that she had left then._

-End of Flashback-

'Why? I can't believe it!' she thought as more tears went down her cheeks. She covered her face with her hands. After five minutes, she looked up to see a pair of black shoes. 'Huh?'

"Get up." it stated as it stared down at her.

Fully looking up, there was Lord Sesshomaru. 'Did he come after me?' she still pushed herself up with slight trouble after feeling weakened by the running. She stared at him as he glared.

"Why did you come?" she managed to get out.

"Rin." Was all he said.

"Ah, I see. I'm sorry I ran like that…" she apologized.

"Hn."

"I have a huge problem… What am I going to do?" she started to rant.

The corner of his lip twitched. "Silence." He startled her as she looked up at him again. "Explain your situation." He demanded.

"Uh… I'd rather not… especially to you." She said in a whisper, knowing that he could hear her.

"Then, explain why you ran." He wasn't getting any answers and he was getting highly annoyed.

"Oh… it's okay… I'd rather not." She repeated as she was pinned against a tree. 'Why does this always happen to me? Why do I always get put in this situation?'

"I'm quite annoyed and you better give me the answers I want." He said fiercely. His eyes flickered red for a belief moment thus Kagome gave in.

"I found something out… Shadow's my son…" At that, she put her head on her heads and cried again.

End of Chapter Two

Hope you enjoyed this one^^ please review^^

ShippoV


	3. Oh Crap!

Wow… I'm on the third chapter already^^ Hope you guys are like it^^

Kagome's Son

Chapter Three

The Truth

He stood there with his clawed hand on her neck. Did he hear her right? She was the mother of that bastard? What happened to her to become pregnant with that thing? _'Why do I care?'_ Many more questions raced through his head as he continued to watch her.

"I told you I didn't want to say anything…" she said as more tears decided to form in her eyes.

"When did it happen?" For some odd reason, he was concerned and very curious. He didn't even know that he could act like that. Guessing it had something to do with Rin… Of course, he didn't show it on his face, but still.

Kagome looked through her tears. He was worried about her? Was that even possible?

"Seventeen years ago." She finally said, softly. He released her and she almost fell to the ground but his arm grabbed her around the waist, preventing her from falling.

She actually clung to her enemy and cried on his chest. She made a fist while grabbing his haroi.

All he could do was hold her. He didn't know how to comfort but what he did know was that Naraku is and always will be a bastard. Even dead.

He let go of her waist and placed his hand on her head. She looked up at him with red eyes and tears still going down her cheek.

He didn't look at her instead; he turned his head like he was hearing something. His hand dropped as soon as he heard footsteps coming fast. Two people and a small imp came running. When they got there, they were out of breath and panting.

"Milord! I tried…*pant* …to stop them… *pant* …but I failed…" the imp said as he bowed to his lord's feet. Sesshomaru raised a brow.

Rin ran passed Shadow and her lord and hugged Kagome. "I'm sorry." She said as Kagome formed more tears and cried in her chest.

"No one answered me. Did I say something wrong?" Shadow asked as he looked over to the girls hugging each other.

Sesshomaru was glaring at Shadow once more as he turned to face him. Shadow gulped. For once, he was afraid. He has always been able to stand up to the lord but now… he couldn't and could only look into those killer eyes.

"Lord… Sesshomaru… don't hurt him." You would think that would've come from Rin but that came from Kagome. He looked at her with intense eyes and looked back at Shadow, who was scared shitless.

"Don't touch him." Kagome said as she got out of Rin's embrace and got between Shadow and Sesshomaru.

"Don't interfere." He said. "That boy deserves to die." Shadow's eyes grew as did Kagome's.

She then narrowed her eyes at him. "You're not going to hurt him."

"You can't order me around." he said as his tone began to rise.

"I'm not ordering you. I'm only _telling_ you, not to touch him." She glared at him and then added, "Or you'll regret it."

"You think you can hurt me? You'll be dead before you touch me."

"Demons can't stand purification." She strongly said as she poked him in the chest.

His eyes turned red as Kagome lost all her courage. Rin finally acted and jumped in front of Kagome. "Milord, it's okay. Calm down. She's sorry."

Shadow went to Kagome and looked at her. She turned in his direction. "I can protect myself. I don't need some bitch telling someone else to not hurt me, especially if that person is that _demon_."

"Yes… but you don't understand." She smiled at him as he was taken aback by the sudden change. He was not expecting that at all.

"Then, make me understand." He said softly as he lowered his eyes.

She looked up to the lord, whose eyes were still red and aimed at her but he was not transforming. Thank god. She started debating whether or not to explain to Shadow or ran for her life.

'_Running for my life would get me killed faster… explaining to Shadow would only complicate my life more… dying is not a bad idea…and dying by the hands of Sesshomaru would be quick and painless… maybe… damn it.'_ She thought as she had a mini panic attack in her head.

"Okay…" she finally said as she took in a deep breath and looked away from his lordship. Shadow was all ears. She turned to him. "Your father placed you in a cell after… I gave birth… to you… seventeen years ago."

He definitely wasn't expecting that answer. His legs gave out just then and he fell to the ground. "Are you serious?"

"Your father was Naraku, correct?" she said as she stared at him. He could only nod. "I'm sorry; you were only created so that he, Naraku, could have a son to pass things too… I took no part in it until… he raped me… After you were born, I left, not wanting to be in that castle of his any longer." She said as she rubbed her head. Man, did she have a headache or what?

"You're… my… mother?" he said in a low voice. She smiled weakly.

"You're seventeen, right?"

"Yes."

"Well… all that happened seventeen years ago." She stated as tears formed yet again in her eyes.

By now, Rin was crying her heart out and Lord Sesshomaru wasn't angry anymore, for some strange reason.

"But the healer said that my mother died giving birth to me… How do I know you're her?" he eyed her.

"That sounds like something Naraku would do, keeping secrets away from you…. Give me your hands." She said as she extended her arms. He watched her for a moment then gave her his hands.

She closed her eyes and took another deep breath. Pink light engulfed them and all were silent. Shadow stared as his hands as they began to glow like Kagome's.

Suddenly, something formed above them. It looked like a cloud with moving pictures in it. In it there was a large bed in that room, there was crying heard and then that question of his was confirmed him about his mother. There stood a younger vision of Kagome about the age of him. She was standing in front of his father. "What are you going to do with the child?" her voice had actually held concern. His father got serious and answered her and added something about a drink…

Suddenly, everything went away and Kagome passed out. Thankfully, Shadow caught her in time.

-The Shard Hunters Camp-

Kikyo came back running. "What's wrong?" Sango asked as she put Kilala down.

"I went to go check up on Kagome and when I got there, she was gone!" Kikyo started to panic as did Sango. (A/N: Yes, they just realized that Kagome is missing…)

"What?! Where did she go?" she yelled at Kikyo.

"Don't tell me, she's been kidnapped again?" Inuyasha said calmly as he jumped down from the tree and on to the ground.

"Is she always a target?" Miroku thought out loud. Miroku loved Kagome like a sister but he did have to admit that she was the one that seemed to get caught most—if not—always.

"What do we do?" Kikyo questioned somewhat calmed down.

"We do nothing. She's an annoyance anyway. We're not going to search for her. If she was kidnapped, then she's not coming back for a while. If she wasn't, she'll come back eventually." Inuyasha said as he told them that they were leaving. They had only taken a break to rest and wash up. Inuyasha didn't want to stay any longer.

'Poor Kagome… I hope she's okay.' Sango thought as they walked off. They didn't want to go but it was getting dark and there was nothing that they could do to find Kagome.

-Lord Sesshomaru's castle-

Sesshomaru led Rin and Shadow back to the castle. Shadow held Kagome in his arms. He couldn't believe that the woman in his arms was actually his mother.

As they entered the castle, Sesshomaru told Rin to go and get something to eat as he ordered Shadow to follow him.

He took him to a room that was simple. Nothing was really in it. The room had plain white walls and ceiling. Stone flooring and a balcony with amazing view. And a rather large bed in the middle of the room.

Shadow placed Kagome on the bed and covered her. He looked at her closely. _'She does look like me… body wise. I have my father's eyes and both of their hair only mine's short. What am I going to do? I've been without a mother for so long…'_ he thought as Sesshomaru tried to get his attention. That didn't work.

"Shadow."

Shadow looked up surprised. "W-what?"

"Leave." He said as he walked over to the bed.

"I'm not going to leave her."

"She's in my care now, boy." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"That's the problem." He eyed him. He really didn't trust him at all. He has never been able to trust demons, even if he was one.

"She's never been a threat." He stated as he moved closer to the girl only for Shadow to step in front of him. _'Okay, that's a lie, not that he would know.'_ "You met her one day and are already protecting her. How do you really know that she is your mother?"

"So, what? I can already sense that she is part of me, though I don't know how. Maybe it's something to do with my father." He said as he placed his hand on Kagome's. He smiled down at her as he watched her sleep peacefully.

Sesshomaru was irritated as he picked up Shadow and walk over to the door. He threw him out and slammed the door. He began rubbing his temples as he walked back over to the sleeping Kagome. He grabbed a chair and sat in it. It had been a long day, a very long, unexpected complicating day.

There was some banging on the door but Sesshomaru ignore it. He knew that Shadow eventually gave up and probably went to go find Rin. As he watched her sleep, for some odd reason, he became almost as tired as her. He placed his head down and fell asleep.

**Okay… so it's done. I know that I probably should make it longer but I'm going to be that mean and let you people wait until the next chapter. **

**By the way, it may take me a while to come up with the fourth chapter. I've been tired because of school. There have been too many damn projects, but hey! Winter break is coming and I'll be able to write more! ^_ ^ plus, I'm getting my own laptop, so I'll definitely be writing more^_^**


End file.
